Contigo, pero sin ti
by Rukkia
Summary: Ella le confesó su amor, y él le ofreció su amistad. Ahora él quiere su amor, pero, ¿y ella? ONE SHOT


**Contigo, pero sin ti.**

"Toma" le dijo mientras le ponía su jersey sobre los hombros, y ella lo miró un momento, luego a su amiga y ambas soltaron una risita.

Él se fue con sus amigos y ella se quedó ahí, tan hermosa, platicando tranquilamente con la pelinegra, con esa pieza de ropa que le quedaba tan enorme y en la que ella se sentía tan cómoda, al parecer.

"Maldita sea."

…

…

…

"Maldita sea, maldita sea"

No había dejado de repetirlo toda la tarde, la noche y la mañana siguiente.

…

"Maldita sea" Ahora también lo decía porque se le hacía tarde, y él corría por el pasillo porque estaba enojado y porque, tal vez, si lo veía algún prefecto lo enviarían a detención al final de clases y así no tendría que ver a los chicos en aquél campo de beisbol donde seguro se los encontraría.

"Atrápala antes de que se den cuenta que ya es bonita".

Eso le había dicho Gerald, y él casi se había reído en su cara.

…

Y ahora su cara chocaba contra algo duro y caía al piso.

Magnífico.

–Lo siento, ¿estás bie… –rayos… espera –¡Oh, rayos! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por Dios! ¡Déjame llevarte a la enfermería!

–Estoy bien –su respuesta fue enérgica, pero amable; sus ojos le sonrieron… tal vez –, no te preocupes.

–¿Cómo de que no? ¡Estás sangrando!

–¿Cómo? Ah, no es nada… mira, ya se detuvo.

Le sonrió.

Le sonrió; maldita sea.

–En serio lo lamento tanto, no debí haber venido corriendo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que tomaba, con su mano aun ligeramente manchada de sangre, el libro que había venido leyendo y que con el choque se le había caído al piso.

–Yo también debí de fijarme por dónde caminaba. Descuida.

–¿En serio estás bien?

–Lo juro… Arnold –había puesto las manos en sus hombros –, estoy bien; ya sabes cómo son los labios; sangran con cualquier golpecito, y ni siquiera sangré mucho, mira.

…Y esa sonrisa de nuevo.

–De acuerdo… de todas maneras, lo lamento.

–Nos vemos, Arnold. Cuídate.

Le dio la espalda y emprendió la marcha, y él notó que había quedado sangre en sus dedos en algún momento entre la colisión y cuando la ayudó a levantarse.

Miró sus yemas y, cuando menos lo pensó, les había pasado la lengua.

¿Qué demonios hacía? Escupió.

Y luego sintió la urgencia de hacerlo de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

Esos labios que ahora ansiaba con locura habían sido suyos tantas veces: en la cima de aquél edificio con pleno conocimiento de causa, y todas esas "Accidentales y/o fortuitas" ocasiones antes de eso. Y podía haberlos tenido todo lo que quisiera, pero se había acobardado.

Y se fue, y él no pudo evitar maldecir por enésima vez.

¿No podía haberle sonreído así, al menos una sola vez, antes, en aquéllos tiempos, antes de _todo_ aquello?

…

Le había dicho que lo amaba, y eso lo había aterrado. Lo había emocionado también, por supuesto, pero sobre todo lo había aterrado.

En aquél momento todo había sido confusión y caos; La única certeza había sido que ese "al calor del momento" había tenido un trasfondo DEMASIADO OBVIO que él (o ambos) habían preferido evitar.

…

Siglos y siglos de maltratos, altercados e incertidumbre habían desembocado en eso, y él se había visto sobrepasado abismalmente.

Después de eso -de _eso_ -, las cosas habían cambiado paulatinamente; como si la cuerda que hubiera ocasionado toda la tensión entre ambos durante tantos años por fin se hubiera roto y ahora los dejara libres.

Pero… ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas?

Él estaba asustado y obviamente ella no estaba lista, así que, ¿por qué no ser su amigo, para empezar?

Y lo habían sido. Lo habían logrado endemoniadamente bien por un largo tiempo, y había sido divertido.

Aún lo molestaba, y, a su vez, eso lo molestaba a él, pero ahora podía devolverle las bromas sin tantos resentimientos, porque sabía por qué eran causadas y era divertido hacerlo. Se habían hecho amigos ahora en serio y eso había estado bien.

Él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero casi lo sentía como una cuenta de ahorros que ahora no necesitaba y que dejaría aumentando con el tiempo, cuando, tal vez, algún día, estuviera preparado para gastarla.

Nunca había estado ni un poco seguro, sobre todo cuando había conocido a otras chicas, cuando ella era grosera o lo mandaba al demonio sin compasión.

Y él sin compasión también la había mandado al demonio a ella y había convivido con otras personas; porque nadie necesitaba compasión, porque ahora podían ser amigos y lo demás guardarlo bajo la alfombra para cuando fuera conveniente para ambos; si es que algún día llegaba a serlo.

Poco a poco los pleitos y las bromas pesadas habían ido disminuyendo, y ellos podían haber sido cada vez más amigos.

Se habían conocido mejor, habían salido juntos con otras personas y solos, y sí, se habían divertido.

…

Pero sabía que ella lo amaba y él no podía corresponderle aún, porque ahora eran amigos y ella era muy divertida como amiga y no quería que se volviera pesada como novia. No la quería besándolo intempestivamente donde fuera y celándolo por los rincones cada vez que platicara con alguien más. Ella era agradable, sí. Pero no para tanto; no aún.

Pero ellos habían ido creciendo, y él había seguido a su lado, pero sin nunca darle señal de haber rebasado el umbral de los "amigos".

Y ella se había hecho más agradable y más "normal" cada vez (o al menos, "Helga Pataki" normal), y Gerald le había dicho que aprovechara mientras aún creían que no era bonita, y porque en cuanto el resto notara lo que comenzaba a aparecer debajo de la ropa, el infiero iba a desatarse y él se quedaría sin nada.

Pero él no le había dado importancia; daba igual porque ella lo amaba y lo iba a esperar, porque el amor no se rompe así de fácil, y porque él no estaba seguro aún si la quería "de esa forma".

…

Y sí, Gerald tenía razón: ella se había vuelto cada vez más bonita y se había suavizado cada vez más con él, y cuando él por fin había decidido que quería algo más que esa íntima y hermosa amistad, la había visto ahí, caminando por el pasillo al lado de ese chico nuevo que iba a jugar beisbol con ellos al lote baldío, ese que era súper popular en la escuela porque tenía todo para ser popular.

Y ahora ella caminaba junto a él, y él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, y ella lo dejaba, sin siquiera notar la presencia del que había jurado amar desde y para siempre (o algo así); dibujando en sus labios esa sonrisa mal contenida y esas mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, esa mirada huidiza porque sin duda tenía pena de que la vieran tan mansa cuando normalmente daba miedo, aunque no a él, porque él la conocía.

Con un demonio, la conocía mejor que todos; había pasado años con ella; había sido su amigo, su confidente; casi su hermano…

…

Sí. Tal vez debería de haberse detenido cuando la confianza se había vuelto excesiva.

…

Pero ya nada importaba. De nada habían servido las insinuaciones de los últimos meses, la esperanza de que ella se acercara sola; porque obviamente él no podía llegar y preguntarle: "Hey, linda, ¿Te acuerdas que me amabas hace muchos años? ¡Pues mira, ahora estoy listo!"

Sí se lo diría, pero sutilmente, y ella se moriría de felicidad y le confesaría que aquella vez había hablado en serio, que no había sido "al calor del momento" y él le diría que siempre lo había sabido, pero que estaba esperando a que estuviera lista.

…

…

De nada. De nada habían servido las insinuaciones; nada habían significado sus sonrisas hermosas, su fugaz pero dulce amabilidad y el preguntarse, como tantas veces, qué había significado aquél: "Espera a que veamos la continuación de aquélla película del año pasado, promete que estará fenomenal."

Nada de eso importaba ya.

Qué más daba si ella quería que fueran solos o en grupo, o si se sentaría a su lado y tal vez sus dedos chocaran dentro del contenedor de palomitas.

…

…

"Te tardaste demasiado."

Eso le decían esos ojos que no lo veían (que ni siquiera lo notaban), esos labios con esa sonrisa mal contenida; esos hombros que dejaban reposar mansamente aquél brazo.

"Tómala por darme por sentada, por ser tan engreído y tan indeciso."

Eso se llamaba KARMA con todas sus letras.

Y ella caminaba con él, y no importaba cómo le explicaría a su ahora querido y bonachón amigo cuando le preguntara por qué tanta familiaridad ahora con aquél chico.

Porque ese chico no había tardado siglos siendo su amigo; porque ese chico no había dado por sentado su amor y porque la había visto como la persona maravillosa que era desde el principio. Igual eso lo hacía preguntarse si se habría mostrado igual de interesado cuando ella era el patito feo y raro y maleducado y extremadamente intenso, pero, de nuevo, eso nada importaba ya, porque la había conocido en ese momento y no había perdido el tiempo estúpidamente esperando a que ella diera el primer paso.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

…

Como quiera que fuera, él necesitaba una explicación, y se la exigiría.

…

Bueeeno… se la pediría… de forma amigable y con tacto… y de una manera lo más sutil posible…

…

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, si él le confesaba sus sentimientos, podría revivir a la ansiosa niña que había sido y podría tener algo que ver con ella.

Tal vez aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

…

…

Ese día llegó temprano al campo de beisbol, y la miró sentada en una esquina, refugiándose en la poca sombra que quedaba, arrojando y cachando la pelota, y lo miró y sonrió.

–¡Hey, Arnoldo, atrápala!

–¡Hey! –la atrapó apenas–Tienes un buen brazo… –sonrió de lado –para ser una nena.

Y se la arrojó a ella, y ella la atrapó sin problemas.

–Pues te recuerdo que esta nena te ha pateado el trasero en innumerables ocasiones.

Y se la arrojó otra vez, más fuerte aún, y él la atrapó pero no se la regresó. En vez de eso, fue a sentarse junto a ella.

–¿Por qué tan temprano? –preguntó él.

–Lo mismo pregunto. ¿Qué te hizo madrugar, cabeza de balón?

El chico se atragantó.

–Bueno… la verdad es que no lo sé… –Mentiroso. Vaya que lo sabía, y muy bien –sólo me dieron ganas de venirme antes… tal vez estar solo un rato.

La rubia sonrió mientras se ponía de pié.

–¡Uy!, discúlpeme, alteza, no sabía que mi presencia fuera tan inoportuna; ya me voy –y se levantó e hizo la finta de irse, y él, sin pensarlo, la tomó de la muñeca… e instantáneamente se erizaron los vellos de todo su cuerpo.

–No… no te vayas –musitó, sin soltarla; ella clavó sus enormes ojos azules en los suyos, mientras el sol sacaba brillantes destellos de su rubio cabello, creándole el efecto de una aureola dorada alrededor de la cabeza, y él pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que pudiera existir en el universo.

–Okaaaay –soltó ella mientras abría muy grandes los ojos, asombrada, y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

Se quedaron un rato el uno junto al otro; ella lo miraba a él, y él no sabía cómo reprimir el sonrojo que amenazaba con comenzar a incendiarle las mejillas, así que miraba al piso.

–¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó, y él no atinó más que a negar con la cabeza, aún sin mirarla –No te creo –soltó ella, mientras fruncía el entrecejo –, apuesto a que hay algo que te molesta; tus ojos me lo dicen, Arnoldo. Vamos, desembucha. Tú eres el de los buenos consejos, pero al menos podría escucharte.

–Es algo que preferiría no discutir contigo, Helga –Al fin la miró, y pudo notar la indignación que subía por su rostro –… es decir, son cosas de chicos, tú sabes.

–No, no lo sé, cabeza de balón, pero como quieras.

Se quedó mirando al frente y ya no dijo nada, pero su mirada indignada permanecía. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que la tenía impuesta a platicar de todo tipo de temas con él, y aunque no lo aceptara, la rubia era buena dando consejos. Ya lo había sacado de problemas en más de una ocasión, y él a ella, así que era obvio que le molestara el que ahora no quisiera contarle. ¿Pero cómo demonios podía decirle que estaba muy, pero MUY enamorado de ella desde hacía meses, y que verla con otro chico estaba haciendo que se volviera loco?

–Mejor platícame de tu nuevo novio –dijo él lo más casualmente posible. Sí; lo mejor que podía hacer era tantear el terreno que estaba pisando.

"¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio? ¿Te refieres a Ray? Oh, no, sólo salimos un par de veces, no es para tanto." Sí, algo así rogaba por escuchar, pero lo que obtuvo fue lo peor que pudo haber esperado: un silencio sólo interrumpido por una risita y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

DE-MO-NIOS.

Ok… tenía qué decir algo, así que dijo lo que le diría a cualquiera en aquella situación.

–Parece un buen chico –soltó, mientras suspiraba, resignado.

–Eso parece –dijo ella, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, luego volteó a verlo y le dio un leve codazo –. Hey, no hagas esa cara –le dijo –, sé que no lo conocemos tanto, pero créeme, si llegara a intentar algo indebido, yo misma lo pondré en su lugar.

Arnold sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

–Yo lo sé, Helga –"vamos, has un chiste" –. Quien me preocupa es el pobre chico, tener qué lidiar con una novia como tú –sí, eso había estado bien.

–¡Hey, idiota! –el golpe de ahora sí le dolió.

Y luego rieron, y después, suspiraron. Helga le puso la mano en el hombro al rubio.

-En serio, Arnold. Gracias por todo.

Él la miro, sorprendido.

–¿Gracias por qué? –le preguntó.

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras clavaba la vista al frente.

–La vez de la azotea en aquél edificio, hablaba en serio, Arnold, y eso ambos lo sabemos.

Su repentina afirmación lo dejó en shock. Había imaginado cientos de escenarios en los que podría salir ese tema, pero ninguno así… no en estas circunstancias.

Jamás.

–Ehhh… bueno… yo no… –¿Qué demonios debía decir ahora?

–Oh, vamos, no finjas –le sonrió –; estaba loquita por ti, y creía que mi mundo se terminaría si me decías que no –una risita –, pero tú me hiciste madurar, Arnold. Me demostraste que hay muchas cosas más importantes que el amor romántico; fuiste mi amigo y me apoyaste todo este tiempo –lo tomó del hombro y le dio una leve sacudida –… en serio, Arnold. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Es ahora, gracias a tu influencia, que sé que el amor es algo que puede tener muchos matices, y que no necesito un romance de novela para ser feliz, y eso nunca voy a dejar de agradecértelo, cabezón, en serio; gracias por estar siempre ahí –sin soltarlo del hombro, lo acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, luego se puso de pié al momento que Harold llegaba acompañado de Sid, y les gritaba algo que él no escuchó.

…

"¿Has visto a Olga y a su mamá? Estoy seguro que Helga se verá igual dentro de poco, y la competencia va a estar dura. Es obvio que ella te quiere, pero más vale que no te confíes. Te lo digo por experiencia propia: no des nada por seguro."

"Oh, vamos, Gerald. No quiero tener novia aún, y tampoco sé si quiero que sea Helga."

Su amigo se había encogido de hombros y una parte muy dentro de él le había dado la razón, pero la había ignorado. Era Helga, _su_ Helga, por Dios santo, ¿Qué tenía qué temer?

…

Ray llegó con su cuerpo alto y atlético y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ella lo golpeó y todos los presentes rieron. Todos, menos él, que, aún en el rincón, en la última sombra de aquél mortecino día, se maravillaba de lo mucho que había madurado Helga, y del descomunal malentendido que ahora la hacía tan mentalmente sana y feliz.

FIN

* * *

No me maten, por favor.

…

…

…

PD: Ayer me llegó la idea de golpe, pero no pude terminar de escribirla hasta hoy, y ya que iba por el final, hace un momento, se me ocurrió que esto poría ser un fic cortito, pero no lo sé. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Igual no puedo asegurar que Arnold se quedara al final con Helga, creo que el hecho de que lo superara y siguiera con su vida sería muy saludable para la rubia también, ¿no creen? Pero igual sería interesante ver a Arnold celoso y lamentándose, jejeje además, él no se metería en la felicidad de la rubia; es demasiado bueno para eso…

En fin, ustedes tienen la última palabra, ahí me avisan qué opinan.

¡Nos leemos!

…Ya saben que los y las amo .3.


End file.
